


Melegen tartjuk egymást

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fan Art, Fluff, Hungarian, Illustrations, aranyos, barátság, betegség/gyógyulás, griffendél klubhelység, gyerekkori szerelem-jellegű fluff, kedvesség, magyar, olvasás, szívmelengető, tanulás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Az elsőéves Hermione és Ron arra kényszerül, hogy az éjszakába nyúlóan tanuljanak, de a Januári hideg megnehezíti a dolgukat.





	Melegen tartjuk egymást

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 19/08/12: Utólag festettem egy képet erről a jelenetről. Remélem tetszik.

                                              

Hideg, Januári este volt a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában. Odakint már negyedik napja hóvihar tombolt. A kastély minden kandallójában ropogott a tűz, de a legtöbb diák még így is kabátban, sálban, kesztyűben jelent meg az órákon.

Hermione Granger, az elsőéves Griffendéles diáklány szapora léptekkel haladt az iskola sötét, fagyos folyosóján. Zárásig a könyvtárban volt, ahonnét szokás szerint egyedül ballagott vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. A sok hideg elleni varázslat ellenére is hallotta az épületen keresztülsüvítő szelet. Néhol kegyetlen huzat támadt a kihalt folyosókon, ahogy a kinti vihar a falakat ostromolta.

A dermesztő hideg kikezdte a szervezetét. A lány a nyaka köré szoros, vastag, a Griffendél címerével és színeivel ellátott sálat kötött, hogy kissé enyhítse a torokgyulladással járó fájdalmat. A bájital amit reggel, délben és este ivott már második napja még nem hozta meg a hatását, de biztos volt benne, hogy reggelre szinte kutya baja sem lesz, és gond nélkül vehet részt holnapi óráin. Madame Cvikker, az iskola könyvtárosa nem engedte el Hermionét anélkül, hogy egy bögre forró teát adott volna neki mielőtt visszaindult a toronyba. Sétálás közben lassan kortyolgatta az italt, és nagyokat lélegzett a meleg, citromos gőzből, ami felettébb jól esett a fájós torkának.

Halkan osont be a háza klubhelyiségébe, ahol aztán ott találta Ron Weasleyt, aki a karosszékben aludt a kandallóval szemben. Ő volt az egyetlen a helyiségben. Mindenki más már nyilván felment a hálótermekbe.

\- Ron! Ron! Ébredj! - szólította halkan, mivel alig volt hangja és fájdalommal járt a beszéd.

\- Mi van? Hány óra? - kérdezte a szemét dörzsölgetve.

\- Elmúlt fél tíz. Jobb ha felmész az ágyadba. Ott melegebb van. A végén te is megfázol mint én.

Ron arca hirtelen rémületbe torzult, de persze nem az esetleges megbetegedés miatt. Tekintetét a lány arca és a kezében tartott könyv között járatta.

\- Nem igaz! - kiáltott fel. - Piton órája holnap! Éppen csak leültem néhány percre, hogy majd később lemegyek a könyvtárba azért.

A Hermione kezében levő könyvre mutatott. Már fel is ugrott és indult volna, de a lány visszatartotta.

\- Már nem mehetsz le. - kezdte rekedten és alig érthetően. - Bezárt a könyvtár, és egyébként sem mászkálhatsz ilyen későn odakint.

\- De muszáj elolvasom az első öt fejezetet, mert Piton holnap kikérdezi. - habogta Ron.

\- Tudom. Még én sem olvastam. Csak ezért mentem le ilyen későn. Tegnap iszonyúan voltam és nem tudtam tanulni, ma pedig átaludtam a fél délutánt, szóval most neki kell állnom, ha végezni akarok vele.

Azzal megitta teája utolsó néhány cseppjét miután leült a karosszékbe. Ron kétségbeesetten kérdezte:

\- Ugye van nálad még egy példány? Nekem is el kell kezdenem.

Hermione neheztelő pillantást vetett rá.

\- Nem. Nincs nálam még egy, mert azt gondoltam, hogy mindenki másnak már van. Különben is, miért csak most állsz neki? Annyi időd lett volna.

\- Tudom, de mondtam hogy elaludtam. - mentegetőzött.

\- Már két napja megtehetted volna. Szerintem nem aludtál olyan régóta.

Hermione kuncogott, de aztán gyenge köhögésben tért ki.

\- Tudod... ehemm ehemm.. mondanám hogy majd odaadom ha végeztem vele, de igen hosszú és már eleve késő van. Már nem tudnánk mindketten elolvasni... ehemm... Idióta köhögés!

\- Mi lenne, ha felolvasnád, én pedig hallgatnám? - állt elő az ötlettel Ron.

\- Ezzel a torokkal aztán fel nem olvasok öt fejezetet. Olvass te hangosan!

Azzal leültek egymással szemben, és Ron olvasni kezdett. Csak néhány perc telt el mire Hermione leállította:

\- Ne Ron! Ehemm... Ezt rossz hallgatni. Borzalmas a latin kiejtésed.

\- Ha akarod, lebetűzöm a szavakat.

\- Ne! Már így is sokáig fog tartani. Főleg amiatt, mert ilyen lassan olvasol.

\- Most mit csináljak? Nem tudok egyszerre hangosan és gyorsan is olvasni. Ilyen dolgokat csak te szoktál gyakorolni. - förmedt rá a lányra.

Hermione nem vette magára a sértésnek szánt gúnyt helyette új dolgot javasolt:

\- Ink.. ehemm... Inkább üljünk le az egyik kanapéra, foglyuk meg ketten a könyvet és olvassunk egyszerre magunkban!

\- Hogy is ne! - fakadt ki Ron. - Elkapom a nyavalyádat.

A lány unott arccal egy üvegcsét vett elő a kabátja zsebéből és a fiú felé dobta.

\- Ebből néhány csepp, és semmi bajod nem lesz.

Ron ivott az üvegből, majd visszaadta. Már át is ültek volna, de akkor megszólalt:

\- Nem jók a kanapék. Este beázott a tető és csurom víz lett az összes. Még száradnak, szóval megfagyunk ha azokra ülünk.

\- Hát akkor csak ülj... ehemm... ide mellém! Húzd ide a széked!

Azzal közvetlenül egymás mellé ültek, és ketten egy-egy kézzel megfogták a könyvet maguk között és olvasni kezdtek. Bár Hermionénak gyakran meg kellett várnia míg Ron végez egy-egy oldallal, hogy tudjon lapozni, de még így is gyorsabban haladtak, mintha hagyta volna, hogy a fiú hangosan olvassa.

A vihar továbbra is tombolt odakint. Az első fejezet végére közelebb kellett húzniuk a székeket a kandallóhoz. Mire a másodikkal végeztek, Hermione szorosabbra kötötte a sálát, majd a kabátjára felvett még egy idétlenül nagy pulóvert amit Ron adott neki a saját készletéből, aki aztán maga is belebújt egybe, amit karácsonyra kapott édesanyjától.

A harmadik fejezet közben már kesztyűben is alig tudták fogni a könyvet, mert folyamatosan átfagyott a kezük. Ezen felül sem a ruha, sem a tűz nem segített. A fa ropogása és a szél süvítése mellett egymás fogának vacogását hallgatták. A fejezet végére világossá vált, hogy nem bírják már ilyen hidegben, így Hermione Ronhoz fordult és megszólalt rekedt hangján:

\- Ülj ide mellém! Ketten is... ehemm... elférünk ebben a székben és legalább melegítjük egymást.

\- Jól van, de gyorsan felmegyek egy pokrócért.

Azzal Ron felpattant és hozott a fenti hálószobából egy takarót. Nagy nehezen belepréselték magukat ketten a karosszékbe miután dobtak még néhány fát a tűzre, majd szorosan bebugyolálták magukat. Rögtön átjárta őket a kellemes, melengető érzés és készek voltak folytatni, habár már mindkettőjük szeme fájt a fáradtan való olvasástól. Azonban a könyvet sehogy sem tudták kényelmesen fogni. Ekkor Hermione eszébe jutott a megoldás.

\- Hogy nem jutott ez az eszembe? - pálcáját a könyvre szegezte - Wing... ehemm.. wingardium leviosa! - mormolta a varázsigét, mire a kötet lebegni kezdett előttük.

Az utolsó két fejezetet az álommal küzdve olvasták végig. Felváltva nyúltak ki lapozni a pokróc alól a hidegbe. Már elmúlt hajnali egy óra mire végeztek. Más kérdés, hogy mennyi maradt meg bennük az olvasottakból, de bizonyára nem kellett tartaniuk attól, hogy nem tudnak majd hozzászólni a másnapi órához.

Arra viszont már nem tudták elszánni magukat, hogy felkeljenek a székből és elinduljanak a hideg ágyaik felé. Fejüket egymás vállára hajtva, a meleg takaró alatt összebújva aludtak az éjszaka hátralevő részében. Odakint továbbra is megállás nélkül szakadt a hó és a szél hangosan süvített a kastély falai között, de ők ketten melegen tartották egymást még jóval azután is, hogy a kandallóban az utolsó lángok is kialudtak.

fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Csak egy kedves kis történet, amivel egyik nap álltam elő...  
> Remélem, hogy egy hideg napon olvastad, velem ellentétben, aki egy meleg nyári estén írtam. :D  
> A visszajelzéseknek örülök.


End file.
